


Unbearable need

by conspicuously_empty



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conspicuously_empty/pseuds/conspicuously_empty
Summary: This is smut seasoned with a few sprinkles of feels. Read at your own risk
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 13
Kudos: 154





	Unbearable need

Raelle was drowning. Everything was Scylla. She moved from between Scylla’s legs to settle her cheek near Scylla’s hipbone, her right hand mirroring the position, fingers splayed out. Raelle’s thumb rested just above damp curls. Scylla’s labored breaths echoed in Raelle’s ears. Her heady sweet taste was thick on her tongue. Every breath flooded Raelle with an array of smells, all of them Scylla, Scylla’s sweat and wetness. Raelle watched the fine barely visible soft hairs running south from Scylla’s belly button. Scylla’s slowly calming breaths moved Raelle’s head up and down as her chest rose and fell. Each movement causing a change in reflection of light against porcelain skin, which felt infinitely soft against her cheek. Raelle closed her eyes and turned her head to feel Scylla’s warmth against her lips.

Raelle knew she wouldn’t be comfortable in this position long. Most of her weight was resting on her left arm which was loosely hugging Scylla’s right thigh, whose legs in turn were angled outward and bend at the knees.

Raelle propped up her head on her hand to take in her girlfriend. She didn’t like what she saw, or rather what she couldn’t see. Scylla was still wearing her shirt, now twisted and bunched up just under her breasts. Both her arms were thrown over her face. Raelle was filled with tremendous pride noticing the intermittent twitches below her hand. Little tremors seemingly starting between Scylla’s legs and were traveling through her body.

With her own breathing finally having returned to normal she decided to follow freckles and tiny moles northward, first with eyes then kisses. She knew how many freckles there were without having to count. She had kissed all of them many times. Wanting Scylla’s shirt off, she rose to sit on her heels gently uncovering Scylla’s face.

“Hello.”

Scylla only responded with a smile. Her face radiated heat. Her blush stood out in stark contrast to her pale skin and made her blue eyes more enthralling.

“Hey Scyl, may I take of your shirt? You look awfully warm there.”

Raelle quirked an eyebrow and playfully tucked at the fabric in question. Scylla hummed and raised her arms above her head happy to let Raelle do the work. The shirt landed on the floor and Raelle feasted her eyes on Scylla’s unabashed display and unwavering gaze. Her eyes followed Scylla’s blush adorning her cheeks, neck and spreading between her breasts. Small pink nipples were rock hard. Her eyes met Scylla’s again. They exchanged an unspoken challenge. Without looking away she ran a blunt fingernail from Scylla’s chest past her belly button to stop just short of where she had tasted Scylla earlier. The gesture was not intended to hurt but to communicate that she was well aware of the fresh scratch marks on her shoulders. Scylla’s ensuing moan was music to her ears. She wanted her mouth on her girlfriend. Knowing she must be sensitive she focused on the side of her breasts.

When she started nibbling ticklish areas Scylla pulled her closer and wrapped her legs around her hips making it difficult for Raelle to keep peppering her chest with kisses and leaving marks. Raelle nuzzled into Scylla’s neck instead, breathing her in. Before she had a chance to fully relax into their embrace, she found herself on her back with her hands trapped against the mattress next to her head.

“Hello.”

It was Raelle’s turn to not be able to answer. Scylla pressed their centers together and ground down. The sight and motion took her breath away. Scylla’s eyes were on her, biting her own lip and tilting her head left and right. She leaned down to kiss Raelle but pulled back before their lips met. On her second descent Scylla moved frustratingly slow but Raelle vowed to herself not to react. When their lips were a breath apart, she leaned up to close the distance. Scylla was faster and evaded the attempt. Raelle heaved a sigh and averted her eyes. Scylla ground down again and Raelle’s eyes snapped back to her face. Raelle pursed her lips at Scylla’s mischievous look. Scylla leaned down a third time. She paused then continued. Halted again seemingly contemplating Raelle’s peril. Finally, her lips met Raelle’s and they kissed softly. Raelle tried to deepen the kiss, had to chase Scylla’s mouth, had to almost strain her neck with the limited range their position allowed her.

“Let go of my hands. I need to touch you.”

Instantly her hands were released. Raelle reached up pulling Scylla’s face closer. She felt a shudder traveling down Scylla’s spine mirroring her own, her body breaking out in goosebumps. Close wasn’t close enough. Desperation took over. Their hips with a mind of their own undulated in a near futile attempt to create friction. Raelle placed her hands under Scylla’s knees, sat up and pulled them around her own hips. Her right hand reached between them and sank into Scylla, who groaned loudly at the touch. Her left hand found purchase in the hair at Scylla’s nape. Scylla’s hands grabbed Raelle’s butt to get closer. Raelle’s hand set a steady rhythm. On every outward stroke the back of her hand hit her own center.

They had to give their mouths a break for fear of passing out from the lack of air. Raelle pressed her forehead against Scylla's sternum. The intensity of their closeness was well-nigh unbearable. Raelle was the luckiest woman in the world. She looked up to find Scylla’s head thrown back; mouth gulping in much needed air. A wave of euphoria overcame Raelle with it a hint of dread threatening to tip over into sadness. All of it could just disappear in an instant.

The panicked thought pushed her back into the moment and she was desperate to be present for every second. Her hand lessened its grip on Scylla’s hair moving instead to her cheek drawing her girlfriend’s attention. Her lips found Scylla’s again; she needed to reassure herself of her presence. Everything Raelle knew in that moment was Scylla. Their kisses turned deep and languid and made the rest of the world disappear. Their frantic movements came to a halt. They were out of breath but couldn’t stop playing with each other’s tongues, couldn’t stop licking and biting lips, couldn’t lose the connection.

Their breathing was heavy. Their nostrils flared and blew sweaty strands of hair away from flushed cheeks. They inhaled and exhaled in tandem. Raelle’s hand had resumed slow movements against and inside of Scylla unbeknownst to Raelle. Scylla pulled away caught in a wave of ecstasy. Raelle watched her in awe. Her breathing still synced with Scylla’s.

She was so focused on Scylla she hadn’t noticed the link. The moment she became aware of Scylla’s mind touching hers she pulled away. Scylla’s eyes snapped open and her hands reached behind Raelle’s neck to keep her close, to not lose the connection. She delicately cradled Raelle’s face. They stared deep into each other’s eyes.

Scylla’s need became Raelle’s need. She received flashes of Scylla’s thoughts. They were mostly jumbled words and pictures of frantic movement and pleas. A few other pictures reached her through the link. Those were accompanied by powerful emotions. Visions of Scylla watching Raelle talking, gesturing or simply reading brought so much love with them Raelle could have wept from joy. She shared as much as she was given. Sending all she felt in this moment and everything she had always been feeling to Scylla. Scylla’s love became hers and her love became Scylla’s. They had created a feedback loop threatening to overwhelm them. Raelle’s steady hand motions between Scylla’s legs eventually brought them back to the moment, brought them back to what Scylla needed. Their physical needs no longer willing to be ignored.

“Yes. Yes. Y - es” Scylla mouthed more than whispered the words, over and over.

They were breathing into each other’s mouths. Raelle lessened their link to be able to focus on Scylla, whose hands had begun to claw at Raelle’s back. They shared half kisses giving into the need to connect but not having the wits about them to follow through with skill and finesse. Scylla trapped Raelle's lower lip between her teeth seemingly unaware of the inherent danger. In the throes of an impending orgasm her body went taut.

She released Raelle’s lip in time; her face first scrunched up as if in pain, then her jaw went slack, and eyebrows drew together. Scylla couldn’t hold eye contact any longer. Her eyes rolled back and shut tight. Raelle's race to orgasm was accelerated by the brief danger to her lip’s health and Scylla’s expressions. Her entire being upon witnessing Scylla coming undone narrowed into white aching pleasure seeking satisfaction. The final two almost violent jerks of Scylla's hips put enough force behind her own hand to tip Raelle over the edge. A long groan filled the room.

Scylla slumped on top of Raelle utterly spent. Raelle felt her grin against her collarbone. They were absolutely spent. Scylla let herself fall sideways pulling Raelle with her. Neither of them seemed to care that their pillows were at the other end of the bed. Without looking Scylla plugged a sheet towards her and carelessly draped it over their entwined bodies. They were asleep within seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look you made it to the end. Alive too ;)


End file.
